roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Genesis
The Genesis is a scaled-down version of the Behemoth. Description The Genesis is a balanced Battleship. The Genesis has fair mobility for a Battleship and a variety of Turrets, making it great in combat with ships lower than the Battleship Class. The Genesis' only blind spot is at the rear, and it is relatively small. Interior The interior of the Genesis is similar in design to the Prototype X-1, with a short, detailed hallway leading up to the pilot seat. Advantages * Great beginner Battleship. * Above average health for a Battleship. * Variety of Turrets. * Decent turnspeed for a Battleship. * Insane firepower with its Turrets, capable of taking out some Dreadnoughts. * Has broadside Spinals to surprise your enemies. * Teleporter is on the front of the Ship, making jump-despawning easy. Disadvantages * Relatively slow top speed compared to other Battleships. * Vulnerable backside. * Spinals can be tricky to aim if a ship is close to you. * Since you have to fight on your starboard or port side for the most damage, Spinals can land on the ship easier. * You have to be skilled in using broadside Spinals since you have to constantly change your broadside. * One of the more expensive Battleships. * Weak against Fighters. Strategy * Try to go 90 degrees by tilting to your right, and get under the enemy so all Turrets can hit when you want to expose someone's blind spot. (Starboard is the right.) * One of the best Battleships for Pirating, as its turret firepower can destroy Ships before they can escape. * The ship contains a high amount of firepower, making it very useful and great for attacking Dreadnoughts. * If possible, make use of the Spinal weapons, as they are very powerful and can do a lot of Shield damage quickly. Version History * Suspended temporarily for lag reduction tests. * Was unsuspended in Update * Received two broadside Spinals in .65a5? * Light Laser replaced with Light Gatling Laser, Dual Medium Laser replaced with Point Defense Laser in version .66b. *Remodeled in version .66b, as well as recieving a buff, with its shield going from 3250 to 3750, its hull from 3000 to 4000, its broadside large phaser became 8 medium phasers, and its turret loadout was completely reworked. Trivia * The Genesis '''resembles a smaller version of the Behemoth. * Has the most Turret firepower out of all Battleships. * It used to be very weak only having 1 Heavy Laser, but after the Battleship rebalances in .???, the '''Genesis is a deadly adversary not to be underestimated. * Before the suspension of this ship, this ship caused massive amounts of lag. * The Genesis is now one of the three ships in the game to have broadside Spinals the others being the Osiris and the Behemoth. * The Genesis, like the Behemoth, has a trail that produces a cool warp effect that makes warping Genesis look like shooting stars. * The Genesis is one of the most widely used Battleships in Galaxy. * Has the same Spinal loadout as the Osiris . Category:Browse Category:Battleship Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:All-Rounder Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Ships Category:Capital Ship Category:Broadside